The 14th International Workshop on Breast Imaging (IWBI 2018) is the premiere international event for leading breast imaging research. The 14th IWBI will be held July 8-11, 2018 in Atlanta, GA hosted by Emory University with Dr. Elizabeth Krupinski serving as the Chair of the Scientific Program Committee and Drs. Cohen, Newell and Gogineni serving as the local hosting committee. IWBI 2018 is designed as a platform to present the latest technological developments and clinical experiences of novel breast imaging technologies, including but not limited to digital mammography, tomosynthesis, CT, MR, ultrasound, optical and molecular imaging. The International Workshop on Breast Imaging (formerly the International Workshop on Digital Mammography) brings together a diverse group of researchers, clinicians and representatives of industry, who are jointly committed to developing technology for the early detection and subsequent patient management of breast cancer. The workshops are designed to help advance the fields of breast cancer and medical imaging through the sharing of scientific discoveries, best clinical practices, and industrial innovations. The conference series was initiated at a 1993 meeting of the SPIE in San Jose, with subsequent meetings hosted every two years by researchers around the world. Subsequent meetings have been held in York, England (1994), Chicago, IL (1996), Nijmegen, The Netherlands (1998), Toronto, Canada (2000), Bremen, Germany (2002), Durham, NC (2004), Manchester, England (2006), Tucson, AZ (2008), Girona, Spain (2010), Philadelphia, PA (2012), Gifu, Japan (2014) and Malmo, Sweden (2017). This R13 grant application is submitted in an effort to support the travel costs of graduate students and post?doctoral fellows who intend to present their original research at the IWBI 2018. An important consideration in the support selection process is the diversification and participation of all trainees, including disadvantaged and underrepresented individuals. Trainees need to be exposed to the broader international advances in their field ? participation in IWBI 2018 will help them gain this perspective.